


the moon's daughter

by shallowness



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: she is the moon’s daughter





	the moon's daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only seen the first two seasons. Written for the prompt ‘Any, any, moon’ at comment_fic

Gotham looks different in moonlight, a little softer, almost beautiful. Selina should know. When the moon comes out, the cat will play, even in this jagged playground. Sometimes she wants to be alone, but sometimes she wants a playmate, and the Batman is such fun, with his jaw of disapproval.

She’s touched that jaw with light fingertips, before it knew stubble, but the strength of the bone was always there. A kiss in Gotham Manor, when Bruce had been impossible, as always, trying to be a knight she was determined not to need, and yet the fact that he cared had got under her armor. So, she’d sheathed her claws for him, and not for the last time.

Some nights, she feels the crazy pull at her blood, and she cartwheels and dances in her own way over the rooftops that are so familiar. Some nights, she’s focused on a job, on following all the steps she’s planned out that’ll get her the score she needs to survive and then some. Some nights, Batman spoils her fun, or some jerk tries to burn down their city and she has to decide what side she’ll land on.

Selina sighs, watching her breath fog up the glass of this penthouse window. The moon is going down now over the bay. The city is as safe as she thinks Gotham will ever get.

“Come back to bed,” Bruce mumbles, an echo of the Bat-voice in his rumble, which makes her think he’s woken up enough from his doze to be ready for round two. Deciding she has better things to do than stand and wait for the sun to rise, Selina turns her back on the window, and returns to the bed with a sway to her hips that makes him chuckle.


End file.
